Wanna Play an RPG?
by PerfectIllusions
Summary: A Modern fan Fiction of the InuYasha crew, I don't own them Miss Takahashi does!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Inu Yasha it will be fun!" Kagome begged her boyfriend. "It's Just a Role Playing Game between friends." Inu Yasha growled in defeat and threw up his hands. He has been talking with Kagome about this so called game since this morning, now it was noon.

"Fine we'll play this damned game of yours!" He got a quick kiss on his cheek and Kagome winked at him.

"You might just like it Inu Yasha, just you wait- I'll go and contact Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo and Sesshomaru." She pulled out her phone and all she could hear was a whine from Inu Yasha.

"What, MY brother? There's no fucking way he's going to join. Did you forget who Sesshomaru was? Not to mention that damned wolf- FEH! he ain't got the brains for a game!"

"Inu Yasha they are our Friends I am inviting them whether you like it or not! Don't be a Sore Gamer!" She pulled out her iPhone a gift from her Mother and Grandfather and Dialed Sango. After a few rings, there was an answer:

"Hello, this is Sango,"

"Hi Sango it's Kagome! I was wondering if you and Miroku were busy on Friday evening?"

"This Friday..? Hm.., I don't think we have anything- what do you have planned?"

"I was planning a group get together for all of us to play a role playing game. It's called Dungeons and Dragons, Inu Yasha said he would play already. I was also inviting Kouga, Sesshomaru and Shippo if they have the time."

"This sound like fun, I will definitely let Miroku know, We will see you on Friday Kagome! Let me know if I should bring anything."

"Okay I will, thanks Sango, see you Friday!" Kagome got off the phone with Sango and started to dial Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha took to the Kitchen to make some of his favorite food- Ramen. The phone rang and rang until finally a cool voice picked up.

"Sesshomaru speaking-"

"Good Afternoon Sesshomaru it's Kagome, I was wondering if you were free to come to my house this friday for a little get together between friends?" Kagome twirled her hair around her fingers.

"What does the get together have to do with me?" Came Sesshomaru's Monotonous grunt.

"Well, I was hoping all of us could play a game, so far its Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango that is coming to play."

"This Sesshomaru will not waste his time playing a Child's Game-" Sesshomaru replied. Inu Yasha laughed loudly.

"Told you Kagome! Sesshomaru is too scared to play a game with us," Kagome shook her head at his tease then heard a cold voice on the phone.

"Tell me the time and place woman. This Sesshomaru fears nothing, I will beat this mutt at his game."

"Oh- it's Friday Night maybe come by 4:30-ish?" She asked hoping the time was fine. Suddenly there was a 'Hn,' and click of the phone going dead. "Really Inu Yasha did you have to antagonize him like that?"

"Feh, that Bastard threatening to beat me at this game we will see about that!" he grumbled mouth full of Ramen.

Kagome made the rest of her calls, Inu Yasha yelled at the phone when she called Kouga both in Competition about who would be better at the game when the time accepted that Kouga would be there and quickly called Shippo who also agreed to play the game. After all the phone calls Kagome wrote on the calendar that Friday was game night and logged onto her computer to look up some more information on the game rules and directions of play. She also found out she had to find a Dungeon Master, someone to control what goes on in the game. Sticking a finger to her lips she went on her email and messaged Kikyo:

"Hi. I was curious if you would help me in a game I am setting up between my friends. You were the only one i thought could be a DM so would you like to hang out with us on friday? We are playing that game Dungeons and Dragons you emailed me so much about while in America! Let me know ASAP if you can come! Love you little Cousin, Kagome."

**Later on that night Kikyo arrived home from work. She turned on her lights and laptop receiving a 'Ding' sound showing her that she had a new email. "Well what is this?" She sat down in her comfortable wheelie chair and logged into it. 'A Game..Hmm... This may play in my favor.' Kikyo giggled at her little pun and replied accepting Kagome's invite. 'Maybe i can get you back for all those years Inu Yasha chose you over me... I Must do my research.' She logged out and headed to her bedroom calling it a night. Soon it would be Friday and all the friends would play their own Role Playing Game.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it was Friday and Kagome's Kitchen was full of her friends. Each one sitting in their seats at her little round table. Each with their own pencil and character sheet in front of them. Smiling she took her seat next to Inu Yasha and asked "So did you guys read the booklet I gave you? What kind of characters did you make?"

"Wait Kagome this book says that we need a dungeon master or some crap like that before we start." Inu Yasha slapped the book. Kouga laughed at him.

"Aw how sweet the Mutt finally knows how to read!" Kagome stood up when there was a knock on her door. The group at the table could hear mumbled apologies about being late and the foot steps of the two returning to the kicthen. Inu Yasha paused when he saw who it was and scoffed.

"Well long time no see, didn't expect you to play one of these games Kikyo." Kikyo took out a small pouch from her purse and set it on the table as well as a sakura printed pen and notebook.

"If you must know Inu Yasha, I was the one to show Kagome this game, and seeing as i know how it goes and have played it before on my visit to America I thought I thought i could be a Dungeon Master for your Group. So Kagome, have you gotten a second copy of all the characters for me?" Kagome nodded at her cousin's question and started to pass her page to sango, going around the table to eventually end up in Kouga's hands. Kouga then continued to slap Inu Yasha in the face with the papers.

"You heard her mutt pass 'em down!"

"Fuck off wolf, or I'll Shove them elsewhere!" Miroku chuckled at InuYasha's Comeback only to reply:

"Inu Yasha if I had known you liked ass play i could have shown you some of the websites I found."

"I don't want anything but complete silence from you miroku."

Finally Kikyo ended up with all the pages and Kagome dimmed her kitchen lights to set the mood for the game. Shippo bounced in his seat.

"What is your character Kagome? I'm going to be a magic user!"

"The Character I made is going to be a hunter with archery skill and dagger skills." She replied proudly. "What about you Sango what is your character?"

"Mine is a Ninja mercenary, I have the ability to make handcrafted weaponry." Suddenly Sango felt a hand on her hip rubbing gently.

"Well my character is a priest that way if either of you lovely ladies get hurt I can use my powers to heal you.." In return he got a slap across the face! Sesshomaru sighed boredly at the multiple conversations at the table, and was distracted by the bright smile on Kagome's face -until his brother started griping again:

"Alright then let's get this game going then Kikyo,"

"Inu Yasha you are not Dungeon Master so therefore shut up." Kikyo cleared her throat and started the journey. Unbeknownst to the players Kikyo had tricks up her sleeve:

**_We are based in the city of Shikon, the sun has set for the day, and even though there was no daylight the city folk still bustled around town going back and forth between street vendors. A Female Hunter with a large bow strapped to her back arrives in the town, looking at all the bustle you..._**

Kagome pressed a finger to her lips and hummed. "Oh, well I have just come back from hunting in the woods nearby and managed to skin a couple of foxes-"

"How many is a Couple?" Kikyo asked writing a note in her book.

"About two large red foxes. I was hoping to sell them and get some more money. Maybe take a hot bath and get a decent meal." Kikyo lifted the pouch she took from her bag and opened it. Kagome was then given a set of glowing pink Dice. "Wow what pretty dice! Is it glow in the dark?" Kikyo gave a small, hushed chuckle at her cousin's childlike response to the dice.

"I need you to roll the D6 to see how much gold you get from the vendor."

"Oh Right! - well I speak to the vendor about the fox skins have and I ask for Five gold a piece, because they are cut off the animal really well and aren't ruined at all." Kikyo nodded and started rolling her dice as Kagome did hers. Both dice hit the table and Kagome looked at Kikyo. "I got a Five, what does that mean?"

"Well, compared to my roll the Vendor agrees to give you 10 gold."

**_Finished with the vendor, the hunter, Kagome goes in search of a Bath House Inn. However stopping you in your tracks is a brawl between two men. What do you chose to do?_**

"I call for help to break up the fight, no one should be fighting especially at night! People are trying to sleep!" Kagome nodded. Kikyo rolled her dice once more and shook her head.

_**The city folk are deaf to your plea for help, no law enforcement is around to help either, what does the hunter choose to do next?**_

Shippo waved his hands getting excited. "I want to help!" Kikyo passed him a emerald green dice set. Once he rolled his D4. "Four, now what happens?"

**_Before the hunter a sudden burst of fire engulfed the brawlers! A young man runs to the hunter's Side. It is Shippo the Mage, it was his fire that stopped the brawlers Inu Yasha and Koga._**

Kikyo threw two sets down the table, a blood red set to Inu Yasha and an Ice Blue set to Kouga. "Hurry roll the Dice and see if you can put the fire out!" Kouga Immediaitly started rolling his dice. Inu Yasha looked at him with confusion.

"Fire? What Fire?" Suddenly Kouga dropped the dice.

"Seven- I got a Seven now what?!"

Kikyo rolled her dice and sighed. "Luckily enough for you, you were able to calm the fire and get away with minor burns that will heal relatively quickly."

"HAH! Beat that dog breath!" Kouga chided. Inu Yasha growled and rolled his dice.

"How's that Kikyo I got a One!" Inu Yasha growled.

**_The Brawlers managed to calm the fires, however the Warrior Inu Yasha suffered severe burns causing him to lose 15 of his health points. His burns won't heal for another two days..._**

After Kikyo's reply, Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his brother's stupidity. "What the hell? How is that Funny Sesshomaru?" As Inu Yasha ranted on about what happened Kikyo pressed on with the Journey:

**_With the brawl finished Kagome is grateful for the aide of the young mage..._**

"Yes, I offer my thanks to Shippo and offer a warm meal and bath and the Inn I am looking for." Kouga cleared his throat.

"Yeah well I wanna thank Kagome for helping me get away from the damned dog! I want to join her and the fox kid here." Inuyasha slapped his hands on the table.

"Wait if the mangy wolf is going, I am going too!" Kagome agitated with Inu Yasha's outburst gave him a quick 'You Better Behave Yourself' glare, and looked on to her cousin to proceed:

_**The small group of travellers make their way toward the Bath House Inn paying their room and meal ticket. Now in the Hot Spring, Kagome is relaxed and soothed by the Hot waters, but suddenly, a woman's shriek wakes you from your tranquil state...**_

Kagome bit her lips thinking quickly. "Well I want to do the nice thing, I want to go and help her! First things first I want to put my bath towel on!" The players around the table all face-palmed.

"You take it so Literal kagome!" Miroku winked. Sango pinched his cheek and Kikyo started speaking again.

Once in the Hallway Kagome notices a Priest groping a servants backside-

"I'll handle this one!" Sango grumbled, receiving a set of purple dice. She shook them like crazy and said: "I happen to be travelling with the Priest already so coming from my room I see him bothering to poor servant girl. I go over and give him a swift kick in his ass!" Dropping the dice to the table Sango rolled a D6 getting a 5, and for her D10 she rolled 30. Kikyo looked at Miroku's paper and clucked her tongue.

"You took on quite a bit of Damage Miroku. Hopefully you will be able to sit on your ass soon." Miroku winced and laughed weakly.

"Well Sango is a Strong woman, even in the games..." Suddenly an Alarm sounded. The group looked around, and noticed Kikyo Stand up.

"Sorry, that's my Alarm. That ends this Session." Kikyo turned the lights on and Kagome stretched.

"Already cousin? You have to go home?"

"Yes I have to catch the train and go shopping for Dinner, I will come back though this group seems fun to play with." Kikyo smiled and hugged her cousin packing away all of her things. "I am sorry we did not get to your character Sesshomaru, We will the next play day."

After Kikyo had left for the night, everyone started going home. Kagome cleaned up her kitchen a bit before finally calling it a night. "I am glad Kikyo showed me that game, it seemed like everyone was having fun, Sesshomaru though I still have a hard time reading..." Finally lights out, and Kagome was asleep.

**Across town, in a small apartment complex all lights were off besides one flickering fire in the altar room. Kikyo sat there with her pouch of dice in front of her. She pulled out the bright pink dice set Kagome was using and smiled darkly. 'My Sweet cousin Kagome, welcome to my Dungeon world of Magick and Mystery... You shall do and speak as i command my little marionette. This set was specially crafted by me, and is eternally soulbound to you. I hope you enjoy this new game I am going to show you.' Kikyo Blew on the dice and it hovered into the flames changing the orange hue to a bright pink one. "Let's see where your dreams take you My Sweet marionette..." One by one her fingers glowed pink and a thin wisp like strand dangled from each fingertip.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was laying Comfortably in her bed, her mind began to wander away into her dreams, this time however it didn't involve school work:

She was relaxing in the hotspring of the bath house inn, she just checked into. The water warm against her aching body. her eyes were shut and she barely heard the sound of the door sliding open and sliding shut. 'This is soo relaxing, after hunting all day...' She felt hands on her shoulders and let out a sigh. 'oh Inu Yasha is giving me a massage... It's soo nice!' Soon the body pressed up against her and reached under her arms to touch her stomach and slowly up her breasts. She turned quickly "Hey Inu Yash-" she blushed beat red. "m-Miroku?!" The priest gave her a soft smile and leaned in to kiss her lips. Kagome Pulled her face back. "What are you doing?! I have Inu Yasha, and you have Sango!" She pushed at his chest, and all Miroku could reply with was.

"It's only once...just let me..." He kissed her lips and kagome felt like she was pulled into a trance. Heat pooled between her thighs and her legs buckled. Miroku held her against the wall, and while doing so, pressed his hard length against her thigh. She let out a soft moan as his lips left hers and moved down her neck nipping her shoulder.

Kikyo let out a evil giggle as she watched her cousin's dream in her pink flames. She was succumbing to her power, little by little it was getting easier control her. She pushed onward with her magick spells:

Both were now outside of the bath, Kagome laying flat on her back as miroku nibbled her breasts. His fingers rubbing her hips and moving lower. When he touches her swollen bud Kagome Cried out in bliss. Miroku spread her legs and guided his shaft to enter her wet folds, his head pushing at her delicate maidenhead. Kagome Blushed and snapped awake from her lusty haze. "M-Miro.. I wanted Yasha as my first...I was saving Myself for him..."

Her hold over Kagome's Consciousness weakened and kikyo fought to gain it back.

Miroku's lips brushed hers as he pushed further inside. Kagome's hands grabbed his shoulders. nervously. he kissed her deeply and suddenly her body relaxed. With a few quick and deep thrusts he broke her maidenhead. Plunging his large shaft in and out of her tight warmth. Kagome's soft cries of pain turned into screams and moans of ecstasy. Miroku felt so large inside of her, soon she began to feel his shaft throbbing hard and suddenly his hot seed filled her. Kagome screamed out his name reaching her own orgasm.

Suddenly Kagome woke up to the sun shining through her curtains. Her body was covered in sweat, face bright pink. "What ….Why was i dreaming of Miroku?! It was like we were still in the game...but there's no way... I have yasha... not Miroku." She climbed out of bed gathering a robe and towel to take a cool shower. Once in the bathroom she stripped from her pajamas and stood under the hot waters. While scrubbing her skin a flash of miroku nibbling her breasts filled her mind. "I've never dreamt of things like that before.." More imagery from her dream filled her head and suddenly her thighs were sticky. "Stop stop Kagome! This is too much!"

Unknown to Kagome, Kikyo had let herself into her apartment. "Hello? Kagome-Chan?" She went to the stairs and heard the water running, with a quick grin she made herself comfortable on the living room sofa. Pulling out the hot pink dice her hands shined with power. Once again playing with her dear marionette.

Kagome's mind went foggy and her body grew heavy in the shower. Fingers dropped her loofah and played along her stomach. Her other hand grabbed her breast delicately playing with her nipple and she let out a soft moan. The warm water did nothing to calm her body, instead it made her tremble when the water trickled over her curves. Sliding the hand from her stomach she found her hot folds and started rubbing her clit. her finger tips felt like satin against the small nub and she moaned blissfully.

Kikyo enjoyed the torture she was giving her cousin, but it came to a sudden end. There was a knock on the door, and with a frown Kikyo put away the dice. Another knock proceeded and Kikyo answered the door. "Hello?-Oh, Good Afternoon Sango,"

"Good Afternoon Kikyo, Is Kagome available?" she took a step inside and looked around the room.

"Yes, she is actually finishing up her shower, she should be down momentarily."

Kagome's moans turned into soft whispers, and then into heavy breaths as she woke from her daze. "What...what was I doing just now?" She blushed moving her sticky hands from her crotch. "Really... One strange dream and my day just starts off silly... I need to finish washing up."

A fully Dressed Kagome comes down the stairs to greet her cousin and best friend. "Hello- sorry if I kept you waiting!"

"Oh we don't mind Kagome, we were discussing lunch plans." Sango smiled waving her friend off. I Just invited Kikyo to come along with us and after we can go shopping if you like." kagome clapped her hands and grabbed her clutch.

"Oh I was hoping to go shopping for a new pair of shoes, my flats are finally worn out! Let's Go!" The three girls left the apartment and piled into Sango's car. Kagome looked at her cousin and asked her when the journey was going to continue.

"well if everyone is free we can continue tonight, I don't have to go home so early tonight."

"Well we can always do pizza or something at my house, let me text everyone!" Kagome smiled. "I am just happy we can play a game together and take time off of our busy work schedules!"

Kikyo grinned and nudged her cousin. "Well I am glad the game means so much to you! We will meet up for a pizza and game combo tonight!"


End file.
